World cup of Love
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: SetoJoey WAFFy Yaoi. Joey falls in love with a wonderful guy calls Mamoru. What happens when Joey finds out Mamoru is actually Seto Kaiba in disguise?
1. GroupA: The Neo TokyoDome

Japan is the host of the next World Cup. Everyone in Japan is very excited. The Japanese Government wants a brand new stadium for the event. Every Company in Japan wants to be the one to build the new World Cup Stadium. Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corps, gets the right to build the stadium by putting in a proposal of a high tech undersea stadium.

Kaiba Corp has a piece of property outside at the Tokyo Bay; and Seto proposes to build a undersea glass dome there. When inside the doom, you can see sea creatures swimming outside the glass dome; you can also see ships sailing over the top of the glass dome. The government is very excited to see the World Cup Championship takes place in the Kaiba Aquatic Stadium.

All the other companies are very jealous of Seto; all those company wants to be the one to build the world cup stadium, and yet an 18 years old who specialize in toys and games take the prize. The other companies all say, "Seto Kaiba is a clueless teen with immature and unrealistic ideas. There is no way he can build a stadium like that." They all wait to see Seto fail.

But Seto doesn't care. He will show the world that he will success.

World Cup of Love  
Group A: The Neo Tokyo Dome  
by YYY

Seto dyes his hair black and brushes it all back. He then puts brown colour contacts into his eyes and puts on a pair of glasses.

"Seto, what are you doing?" Mokuba asks.

"I'm going to the stadium construction site to check on the workers. I put on a disguise because I want no workers to recognize me. I want to see how hard the workers work when I'm not around." Seto says as he puts on the construction worker uniform.

After looking into the mirror to make sure he looks like one of the construction worker, Seto heads to the Aquatic site at Tokyo Harbour.

When Seto arrives at the Tokyo Harbour, he sees the workers talking to the construction directors.

"Please let us take a break. We have been working for over 20 hours already." The workers say.

"There are still a lot of works to do! Shut up and get back to work or I will fire all of you." The director shouts.

"You should be the one getting fired. How can you make the workers work for over 20 hours without taking a break?" Seto asks. He can't believe this is happening at his own construction site.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Who do you think you are?" The director screams. He doesn't know he is screaming at Seto Kaiba since Seto Kaiba is in disguise.

"Let them take a break now or you will be sorry." Seto demands.

"Don't order me around!" The director screams as he tries to punch Seto.

Seto doesn't like to fight, but if someone tries to hit Seto, Seto never hesitate to strike back. The CEO dodges the director's punch and tries to hit the director back.

Right before Seto hits the director, someone grabs Seto's arms.

"What's going on?" The person who grabs Seto's arm asks. Seto remembers that voice, it's the voice of Joey Wheeler.

TBC…


	2. GroupB: Joey's secert talent

World Cup of Love  
Group B-Joey's secret talent  
by YYY

"We have been working for 20 hours, but the director will not let us take a break." The workers say to Joey.

"All of you go home and get some sleep." Joey says.

"They can't leave! There are still a lot of things that need to be finish." The director says, "if they leave now, I will fire them."

"If you fire them, you have to fire me too." Joey says.

"Fine, they can continue with the work tomorrow." The director says.

"Thanks." The workers say before they leave.

"You are insane. How can you be crazy enough to go punch the director? You're lucky I am here on time to stop you. If you hit that director, he will make you life a living hell." Joey says to Seto, "he could have fire you and make sure you can't get a job in Japan again."

"I'm not afraid of him." Seto says. He puts on an Osaka accent to disguise his voice so Joey will not recognize him.

Joey smiles, "I like you. You might be insane, but you're also brave. No one dare to stand up to the director like that before. What's your name?"

"My name is Mamoru." Seto says to the blonde. Usually when Joey is around Seto, Joey is shouting and screaming at Seto. Seto never sees Joey smiles like that before; and Seto is surprised by how pleasant Joey looks when Joey smiles.

"What about you? You are stupid too. You asked him to fire you. Are you afraid of him?" Seto asks Joey.

"I got nothing to worry about. The director is afraid of me." Joey grins.

"What did you do? Beat the hell out of him?"

"Haha, very funny." Joey says, "anyway, it's my fault that you got into a fight with the director. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left the construction site. I didn't know the director will abuse you guys the moment I left for Minato Factory."

"The Minato Factory?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't give us the steel we need. So I went to see them in person. I managed to finally get the steel after talking to them for almost two hours."

"How did you do that? Seto Kaiba talked to them for 2 months and they still refuse to give Kaiba Crop the steel!" Seto asks. The CEO can't believe what he is hearing. The Minato Crop is one of the companies that want to build the stadium, and it's very upset that Seto Kaiba gets the job. The Minato Crops refuses to sell the steel Seto needs to build the stadium.

"That's because I'm more awesome than Kaiba!" Joey says proudly, "the truth is, Minato owns me. I was the one who build the Minato Hotel for them. If it weren't for me, the hotel will not be finish on time and they will lost a lot of money."

Seto can't believe what he is hearing. Joey is the one who build the grand and majestic Minato Hotel?

"Well, I love to talk to you, Mamoru. But I still have a lot of work to do. So why don't you go home and get some sleep so I can go and start working?" Joey says.

"You're not going to sleep?" Seto asks.

"No, I have to go and get all the preparation work done for tomorrow or we won't be able to finish everything on time."

"I'm not tired. I'll stay and help you." Seto says. It's nice to see a Joey who is friendly and hard-working. Seto doesn't mind getting to know this side of Joey a little better.

"Really? Thanks!" Joey says as he shows off that wonderful smile again.

Seto helps Joey to move the machine and the building materials needed for the construction work next day. At first, Seto and Joey just work quietly. But as time goes on, the two of them start to talk and laugh with each other while they work.

In just a couple of hours, they become very good friends. The two of them even races tractors in the stadium field. Seto is astonished by all the works that Joey does around the construction site.

Joey does the construction jobs better than anyone in the site; and more importantly, Joey is the one who oversees the whole construction. It's no wonder the director can't fire Joey. The whole construction will stop if Joey is gone.

Seto knows for sure now that Joey isn't bragging when he says that he is the one who build the Minato Hotel. Joey knows more about construction works than any construction directors out there.

After the two of them finish their work, they sit down at the office and take a rest. Joey says cheerily, "You're a great help, Mamoru. I thought I would stay up all night doing the preparation work. You're my new best friend."

"I enjoy working with you. I never have such a great time working." Seto says. Joey makes him laugh his heart out the whole time they're working. Never before did Seto have so much fun.

"What a day…I'm very tried…" Joey says as he falls asleep on the construction office sofa.

Seto watches as Joey sleeps. Joey is so adorable; Seto can't help but reach out and brushes Joey's golden soft hair. Joey feels Seto's warm and comforting hand in his sleep. The blonde likes the warm feeling and moves toward the source of the warmness.

Joey leans onto Seto's shoulder. Seto is amazed by Joey's gesture, but Joey looks so happy Seto decides to let Joey continue sleeping.

"You look like a puppy even when you're sleeping." Seto says as he puts his arms around Joey. Seto slowly falls asleep.

TBC…


	3. GroupC: Seto in Love

World Cup of Love  
Group C-Seto in Love  
by YYY

Seto wakes up in the morning and shakes Joey lightly. "Joey, it's time to get up." Seto calls.

"Let me sleep a little longer." Joey mutters as he rubs his face on Seto's chest. Joey is half awake and he thinks Seto's chest is his pillow. Joey looks so cute he makes Seto laughs.

"Hmm?" Joey opens his eyes and realizes that he is sleeping in Seto's arms.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Seto asks.

"I'm so sorry, Mamoru! I didn't mean to use you as a pillow! That's embarrassing!"

"No need for apology. You were tired and you needed a pillow."

"I need to get to school." Joey says as he gets up and gets ready to leave.

"Hey, Joey. You go to school with Seto Kaiba, right? Why don't you tell Kaiba that the director is abusing the workers and ask Kaiba to do something about it?" Seto asks.

"It's no use. Seto Kaiba is heartless and evil. He doesn't care about the workers. Kaiba is probably the one who tells the director to abuse the workers." Joey says, "I will rather kill myself before I go talk to Seto Kaiba."

Seto laughs. He wonders how will Joey react if Joey finds out he is sleeping in Seto's arms the whole night.

After Joey leaves, Seto goes home and takes off his disguise. The CEO then heads back to school and looks for Joey. He soon finds Joey inside their classroom talking to Yugi.

"I met a very nice guy last night. His name is Mamoru. He helps me with my work so I can get some sleep. He is wonderful! You have to go meet him some time!" Joey says to Yugi.

Seto smiles lightly at Joey's words. The CEO walks up to Joey and says, "Wheeler, I heard about the fight between the director and the workers yesterday at the construction site."

Joey jumps up and asks, "You are not going to fire the worker, are you?"

Seto can tell Joey is very worry; and it's nice to see Joey care so much about him. The CEO shakes his head and says, "I'm not going to fire that worker. I fired the director this morning."

"You did?"

"Don't be so surprised, Wheeler. I know everything that's going on in my company." Seto says, "from today forth, you're the director."

"What?" Joey eyes are wide open.

"The other workers want you to be the director, not me. If you don't think you can do it, I understand." Seto says.

"Did I say I couldn't do it? I can build the stadium better than anyone else!" Joey shouts.

"Prove it then, I will be watching you." Seto says, "remember, I know everything that's going on in my company. If you mess up…"

"I will not mess up! You watch me, Kaiba! The stadium is gonna be better than anything you imagine." Joey yells.

"I expect no less, mutt." Seto leaves.

"Oh, I hate him! Who do he thinks he is talking to me like that…" Joey grunts.

"Yami, is it me or did Seto SMILE to Joey?" Yugi asks.

Seto disguises himself as Mamoru and goes help Joey everyday. The more time Seto spends with Joey, the more Joey impresses Seto. Joey is a very good leader. All the workers work twice as hard when they're under Joey's supervision; and the works the workers do are twice as good.

Joey builds everything that Seto wanted in the stadium and more. Joey adds a lot of things that Seto thought were impossible to build--and Seto has very, very complex and unconventional ideas.

One day, when the two of them are working at the harbour, Seto says to Joey, "You know, the construction you did here is nothing less than a miracle. I think even Seto Kaiba will be impressed."

"I will show that evil CEO that I can build a stadium that will go down in history. My stadium is going to be the new Colosseum." Joey says.

"There is something I want to ask you. If you hate Kaiba this much, why do you come and work here? You're so good that you have no trouble getting a job anywhere. Why work for someone you hate so much?" Seto asks.

"That's a secret." Joey smiles.

Seto is going to ask again when Joey shouts, "hey! Don't stack those cement block so high! It's dangerous!"

Some workers are stacking cement blocks at the harbour and the blocks are getting too high to be safe. The workers are trying to take some of the cement blocks down when the cements blocks start shaking.

"Get away form there! Quick!" Joey screams. All the workers run away as the cement blocks start falling. One of the workers is too slow and the cement is about to fall on him.

Right before the cement block hits the worker, Joey jumps to him and push him away to safety. The cement falls toward Joey and pushes Joey down to the ocean.

"Joey!" Seto screams. He jumps off the Harbour and searches for Joey. Joey is at bottom of the Harbour and he can't move because the cement block falls on top of him. Seto pushes the cement block away and pulls Joey back to shore.

"He is not breathing!" One of the workers shouts after checking on Joey.

"Get away! Let me see him!" Seto screams. The workers move away so Seto can gives Joey CPR.

Joey's skin is as pale as snow. His body is icy and lifeless.

"Come on! Damn it! Breath!" Seto screams, "don't you dare to die on me!"

Finally, Joey coughs out all the water.

The ambulance comes and takes Joey to the hospital.

"Go with Joey to the hospital, make sure he is okay. He might be tough but he is still a kid." The other workers say to Seto.

Seto gets on the ambulance and asks Joey, "Are you okay?"

"Is everyone alright? No one is hurt, right?" Joey asks weakly.

"No one is hurt except you." Seto says.

"Good." Joey lets out a sigh of relief.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry I make you worry, Mamoru…" Joey says. Seto blushes Joey's pale but still handsome face.

When Seto almost looses Joey, he suddenly realizes Joey means a lot more to him than he realizes. He really likes being Joey's friend but now he knows he wants to be more than Joey's friend.

Seto is in love with Joey.

TBC…


	4. GroupD: 1st Kiss

World cup of love  
Group D—First Kiss  
by YYY

Joey stayed in the hospital for over a month because of the injury he got from the accident at the Harbour. The doctors want Joey to stay in the hospital a little longer, but Joey worries about the stadium and he wants to go back and work.

The day Joey gets out of the hospital, 'Mamoru' goes and picks Joey up. "You want me to take you home now?" Seto asks.

"I want to go and see the stadium first." Joey says.

"Okay, but we're only there to visit. You're not going to work today. I don't want you to start working the moment you get out of the hospital." Seto says as he takes Joey to the stadium.

"It's beautiful here!" Joey says as he gets inside the undersea stadium and stands in the middle of the stadium field. The moon is up. Through the glass roof of the stadium, Joey can see the reflection of the moon floating on the surface of the sea.

Some workers were playing soccer at the field and left the soccer there. "I want to play." Joey says as he kicks the ball.

"You sould be resting, you just got out from the hospital. The cement block broke your ribs. You shouldn't be playing ball."

"The cement block only fractured my ribs. It's all bandaged up so I'm fine. I won't hurt myself." Joey says, "They just put grasses on the stadium field. I want to test the ground out and make sure the ground is even."

"You can play for a little bit, then you will go back to bed." Seto says.

"I have been sleeping on the hospital bed for almost a month. If I stay on the bed any longer I will turn into a fossil." Joey smiles, "by the way, thanks for taking care of me when I was in the hospital."

'Mamoru' stayed with Joey and tended to Joey's need the whole time Joey was hospitalized.

"Just don't go and get yourself hurt again. You might not be so lucky next time."

"I was lucky that you were there that day. If you didn't say me I would have been dead."

Seto walks up to Joey and kicks Joey's ball away. "Play me."

"Hey, gimme my ball back!" Joey shouts.

"If you win, you can ask me to do whatever you want." Seto kicks the ball away.

"You're on! You can ask me to do whatever I want if you win." Joey chases after Seto.

"You're very good at soccer. Very power kicks." Seto says to joey.

"Ha! That's because I make believe the ball is Seto Kiaba! I want to kick Seto Kaiba with all my strength."

"I think you have a secret crush on Kiaba. That's why you can't stop thinking about him and you come work for him at his construction site."

"I will never like that monster! Besides, I have someone I love. He is the one I think of all the time."

'Really? Who is that?"

"You."

Seto stops, Joey kicks the ball and says, "you're so big and so strong, it feels wonderful when you hold me."

Seto raises an eyebrow, "What am I? Grissy Bear?"

"I'm serious! I think about you all the time. When I'm at school, I always waited for the bell at the end of the school so I can get out of the school and come to the construction site to see you."

"That's good. Cause I think about you all the time too." Seto says, "I want to be your boyfriend."

Joey trips and falls to the ground. Seto laughs and takes the ball from Joey. The CEO kicks the ball into the goal and says, "I win. You have to do what I wanted."

"You tricked me!" Joey screams.

"I didn't trick you. I just told you I want to be your boyfriend." Seto says calmly.

"Fine. You won. What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me." Seto says.

Joey blinks.

"I wish you can see your face now." Seto laughs.

Joey walks up to Seto. The blonde puts his arms around Seto, pulls Seto's head down and kisses Seto's lips.

"There! My first kiss. You better treasure it." Joey says.

"It's your first kiss? No wonder it sucks."

"What did you say?"

"Let me show you what a kiss should be like." Seto says. He puts his arm around Joey's waist and holds Joey tight. He then presses his lips firmly on Joey lips and gives Joey a long, passionate kiss.

After the long kiss, Seto says to Joey, "I love you, Joey Wheeler."

Joey wants to say 'I love you' back, but he is too busy gasping for air to do so.

TBC…


	5. GroupE: 1st Date

World Cup of Love  
Group E—First Date  
by YYY

"I can't believe you finished the construction of the stadium already." Seto says to Joey. The blonde managed to build the stadium 6 months before Seto expected. The stadium looks more amazing than Seto envisioned, and the stadium technology is much more advanced than Seto designed.

Joey hugs Seto and says, "I couldn't have done it without your love and support, Mamoru. You worked very hard on this, too."

Seto plants a kiss on Joey's forehead and says, "Come on, let's go and celebrate. I will treat you to dinner."

Seto takes Joey to a French restaurant with violinists playing classical music. "Mamoru, this place look very fancy. Are you sure they will let us in?" Joey asks. Construction workers uniforms can really be qualified as the dress code of a restaurant that looks like the Buckingham Palace.

"Don't worry. I took care of everything. This is the first time we went out together. I can't take you to just any place. I wanted our first date to be special." Seto says. Seto owns the restaurant; he already called ahead and told the manager to treat Joey as VIP.

"Right! We never went out together. I'm sorry. I spend all my time working on the stadium. I should have spent some time with you outside working." Joey says.

"Don't worry about it. I had fun working with you." Seto says.

"Please enjoy some appetizers, sir. Your dinner will be ready really soon." The manager says as the chef personally brings Joey the appetizers.

"This looks wonderful." Joey says.

"Wonderful food needs wonderful wine. I got this wine especially for you. Let's toast to our first date." Seto says as the waiter pours Joey a glass of red wine. Joey tastes the wine and says, "taste amazing."

The chef soon comes back with the dinner. Joey tries to taste the food but he drops his fork. "You okay?" Seto asks the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not used to the alcohol. I never drink in my life, because my father is alcoholic." Joey says.

"You should have told me you don't drink."

"I wanted to drink. You got the wine especially for me." Joey says as he takes another sip of the wine. The blonde starts eating the dinner while continue to drink the wine. By the end of the main course, Joey is so dizzy he can hardly keep his eyes open.

"I think we better skip dessert tonight. We should go before you fall to the ground." Seto says.

Seto takes Joey home and says to Joey, "you get some rest. I will see you at work tomorrow…"

"Don't leave. Stay with me tonight." Joey says as he holds onto Seto's arm. The blonde's face is in a lovely shade of pink because of the wine. He looks so dear and attractive Seto doesn't even know how to say no. Joey takes Seto's hand and leads Seto into his apartment. The two of them get into Joey's bedroom. They get on Joey's bed and start kissing.

"Wait." Seto stops the kiss, "Joey, I really want this but I don't want to do this when you're not sober. Let's wait a little longer, okay?" Seto doesn't want alcohol to be the reason that he gets on Joey's bed; and more importantly, Joey should know Mamoru is Seto before Joey takes Mamoru to bed.

"Don't leave me, Mamoru." If you go now you will never see me again. I'm going to prison tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Seto asks.

"I'm gonna bomb Kaiba's stadium tomorrow." Joey says.

"You WHAT?" Seto can't believe what he is hearing.

TBC…


	6. GroupF: Joey's secert revealed

World Cup of Love  
Group F—Joey's secret revealed  
by YYY

"I'm going to bomb the stadium tomorrow. Kaiba ruined my life and I'm getting my revenge." Joey says, "My dad wasn't always an alcoholic. He used to own a boating business at the harbour where the stadium is right now. Kaiba took those properties of my dad by hostile takeover. My father tried to work at other places, but it was impossible to find a job at that time. Finally, my dad got a nervous breakdown and became alcoholic. My mom took my sister and left."

"Kaiba is the reason your family falls apart?" Seto asks.

"I worked everyday to pay my dad's bills and I couldn't even see my sister. Now you know why I work for Kaiba even though I hate him so much, huh? I became the best construction worker because I need to make sure I got the job at Kaiba's construction site and plant a bomb there."

Seto is quiet. This is too big of a shock. Joey, the person Seto fell in love with, is bombing Seto's stadium!

Joey sighs, "you must hate me now. You thought I'm a kind and sweet person, but I'm just as evil as Kaiba."

"We have some things we need to talk about. Why don't you get some sleep? We'll talk in the morning when the alcohol is out of your system." Seto says. Joey nods. The blonde is really tired and he soon falls asleep.

Seto watches the sleeping blonde. The CEO doesn't even know what to say to Joey. What can he tell Joey?

(This is such a big mess.) Seto sighs.

Morning comes. A noise wakes Joey up. Joey opens his eyes and sees that the noise is actually the ringing sound of Mamoru's cell phone.

"Mamoru, your cell phone is ringing." Joey calls to Seto, who is sleeping next to him.

Seto was thinking about what to say to Joey the whole night and he couldn't sleep; and now he is too tired to get up. Seto is sleeping so deeply that he can't even hear Joey calling him.

Joey picks up Seto's phone and answers it, "hello?"

"Seto? Where were you last night? You didn't come home and I'm worried." Mokuba asks on the other side of the phone. Mokuba calls Seto's cell phone and he expects Seto to answer the phone. The little boy doesn't anticipate Joey answering the phone for Seto.

Joey drops the phone and turns to the guy sleeping next to him. Seto feels Joey looking at him and wakes up. "What's the matter?" Seto asks in normal voice. He forgets to use his Osaka accent because it's too early in the morning.

"Kaiba?" Joey can't believe this is happening. Mamoru is Kaiba!

"Joey, listen to me…" Kaiba says, but Joey jumps off the bed already.

"You Liar! You never loved me! You didn't care about me at all! You were just staying with me to make sure I would build your stadium!" Joey shouts.

"I love you and you know it!" Seto says.

"Do you think I will be stupid enough to believe you? You're just saying that because you don't want me to go bomb your stadium! I'm going to destroy your stadium right now! I will destroy you just like you destroyed me and my family!" Joey runs out of the house.

"Joey! Wait!" Seto shouts.

But Joey is gone already.

TBC…


	7. GroupG: Seto is Evil!

World Cup of Love  
Group G—Kaiba is Evil!  
by YYY

Seto walks up to the stadium field. Joey is sitting there. "Are you coming to arrest me?" Joey asks Seto.

"If I wanted to arrest you, I would have called the police last night. I wouldn't have let you come back here and bomb this place." Seto says, "I couldn't bring myself to send you to jail."

"I couldn't bomb your stadium." Joey says, "I waited for this moment my entire life. I lived to get my revenge on you. But now, I can't bring myself to destroy this place. I'm so weak and so useless."

"Joey, I wasn't lying when I said I love you." Seto says, "and I know deep in your heart, you love me too."

"No I don't! I hate you! I hate you more than anything in the world!" Joey screams as he shoves his fist toward Seto's face. Seto just stands there.

Right before Joey hits Seto, the blonde stops. He can't bring himself to hit Seto.

"Why didn't you dodge me?" Joey asks.

"If it will make you feel better, punch me. I don't care. You can bomb the stadium too if you want. I don't care if you ruin my business and my life. The only thing I care is you." Seto says, "Joesph Wheeler, You're More Important to Me than Anything in the World. I LOVE YOU."

Joey cries, "I love you too, Seto. I couldn't bomb this place because we built this place together, and this is the place where I fell in love with you."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family. I wasn't the one did the hostile takeover of your father's business. Gozaburo did that. I would never do something like that."

"I'm sorry I keep calling you evil. You're not evil. You're a nice guy."

"You said that because you haven't seen my evil side." Seto grins, "I think it's about time you meet my evil side, mutt."

Seto says and kisses Joey. Seto's hand sneaks under Joey's shirt and taunts Joey's body. Joey's whole body goes weak.

"Seto! Stop! What if other workers come in and see us?" Joey shouts.

"You were the one who invited me to your bed last night. You made me all excited and then you fell asleep." Seto says seductively in Joey's ears. Joey's whole body is on fire.

"Come on, let's go check the shower room and make sure it's working. I can show you how evil I can be." Seto says as he drags Joey to the shower room.

"Seto! Stop!" Joey shouts.

This day, Joey finds out how EVIL Seto really is.

TBC…


	8. GroupH: Seto's Dream House

World Cup of Love  
Group H--Seto Kaiba's dream house  
by YYY

Today is the opening of the stadium, there is a huge party and over a thousand people show up at the stadium field. All of Joey's friends show up to congratulate him.

"This place is amazing, Joey!" Yugi says.

"Thanks! I couldn't have done it without Seto." Joey says.

"I'm very proud of you, son." Someone says behind Joey.

"Dad?" Joey turns around and sees his father all clean and sober. Not only that, but his mother and his sister are here too.

"You guys are all here!" Joey cries and hugs all of them.

"You became a really great young man." Joey's mom cries.

"I'm so happy for you, Joey." Serenity says.

"Hey! Look! It's the world cup players! That's so cool! Let's go and meet them!" Yugi says. Everyone head to see the player.

"Hello!" Joey greets the players, "I just want to say I'm your biggest fan! Good luck on the game this year!"

"Hey, you're the one who build this place!" The players say, "This place is amazing! We never imagine playing in a stadium like this! It's like playing soccer in a future city."

"You guys are too kind." Joey blushes. He is still not use to all the fame he gets from the stadium.

"Why don't you come and play soccer with us sometimes? We can have dinner and get a drink too." The players ask Joey.

"Joey will be too busy working." Seto walks up and says. The players can tell Seto is a very jealous and very, very possessive boyfriend.

"It's okay then, Joey. Don't work too hard. Remember to cheer for us." The players move away from Seto as fast and far as possible.

"I'm the only one allow to play ball or eat dinner with you, mutt." Seto says.

"Seto! What got into you?" Joey says, "those are the world cup players!"

"Hmm, Joey, did you forget you lost your first kiss to Seto when you played soccer with him?" Yugi asks.

"And you almost lost your virginity to Seto when you have a dinner and a drink with Seto." Yami adds.

"Did WHAT?" Joey's father screams.

"Hmm…" Joey blushes.

"Here." Seto gives Joey a key.

"What's this?" Joey asks.

"It's the key to your office. I started a construction business for you." Seto says, "this stadium puts your name down on history. Everyone wants you to build things for them. People are asking you to build dams, gardens in the sky, Palaces and even Mausoleums. Even NASA calls and asks if you are interested to be part of the team to build the space station on the moon."

"Wow, so many jobs already?" Joey never expected to be this popular.

"You're the 18 years old prodigy who builds things that no one else can build for another 50 years. What do you expect?" Seto says.

"What should I build first?"

"This." said Seto as he pulled a portfolio from behind his back to hand to Joey, not knowing what else to do Joey slowly opens it to find it full of empty pages.

"What's this?" Joey asks.

"This is our new home. You can build whatever you want." Seto says, "Gozaburo destroyed your home and caused you so much pain; I want to give your dream home."

"Anything I want? But you're gonna live in it, too. You should have a say at what's gonna be in the house."

"As long as YOU are in the house, then I got everything I need." Seto says as he hugs Joey.

The End-Thanks for reading!

To Fiby: tyvm for your suggestion, I rewrited the sentense. (huggle!)


End file.
